Stage 6: Parappa's Live Rap With MC King Kong Mushi
Parappa's Live Rap With MC King Kong Mushi, also simply referred to as PaRappa's Live Rap, is the sixth and final song you perform in PaRappa the Rapper during the last level in the game "I Gotta Believe!!". MC King Kong Mushi performs this song with PaRappa. Cutscene Parappa's dad gives him an invitation to perform at Club Fun. He calls Sunny and tells her if she would like to go to Club Fun with him, to which she agrees. When Parappa gets to Sunny's house, he is confronted by her dad, General Potter. Thankfully, he thinks Parappa is a good enough boyfriend for Sunny. Potter tells him to take Sunny home before it gets late, to which Parappa promises he will do so. They get to Club Fun, but get seperated from the crowd.They meet Katy Kat at the club. However, MC King Kong Mushi comes up to the stage and brings Parappa up. The final rap begins. Stage The level takes place at Club Fun, where Parappa, the past four teachers, and MC King Kong Mushi performs on stage to a live audience. Among the crowd, we can see Sunny & Katy in it. Modes GOOD AWFUL Good The light goes across the entire room, and the club is filled with people singing with Parappa and Mushi. Bad A spotlight appears, focusing on only PaRappa while the stage gets slightly darker and some of the crowd will leave. Only a few teachers will sing Awful The stage goes entirely dark as more members of the crowd leave. Only one teacher will sing Lyrics Yo yo yo! Check this out! It's party time!! Party time! In the house! Everybody, I'm wondering how you're feeling out there! Are you feeling good? We're gonna put on a show out there for everybody. Check this out! Somebody say ho! Ho Say ho! ho! Ho Ho Say ho! ho! ho! Ho Ho Ho Now scream! Everybody say ho! Ho Say ho! ho! Ho Ho Say ho! ho! ho! Ho Ho Ho Now scream! Whatcha gonna do when they come? (I gotta redeem!) Whatcha gonna do when they come? (I gotta relieve!) Whatcha gonna do when they come? (I gotta receive!) You gotta do what? You gotta do what? (I gotta BELIEVE!!) Hey yo everybody, just check out the way I live everybody! '' ''(Yo yo everybody. It's the time you've been waiting for, here's the party!) O, oh! O, oh! Here comes the dude, and now he's running up and down the street with the juice! '' ''(Sunny's my life, She's like a dice, I cannot tell which way she'll turn till I spice!) Whatever trouble he's in, he just gets up and begins, it ain't a problem for the man. (But I went through it like that, because I want it like that, no other difference, is the fact!) You gotta do what!? (I gotta redeem!) You sure about that!? (I gotta relieve!) You gotta do what!? (I gotta receive!) But most important, (I gotta BELIEVE!!) Whatcha gonna do when they come? (I gotta redeem!) Whatcha gonna do when they come? (I gotta relieve!) Whatcha gonna do when they come? (I gotta receive!) You gotta do what? You gotta do what? (I gotta BELIEVE!!) H to the E to the R to the O, and here comes your hero HO! Here we go! '' ''(P to the A to the R to the A, PaRappa's the name I rap everyday!) Now it's time for the ruff phat night, now let's all pump up the night! '' ''(Breakin' out was the name of the game for me, you, you, you, and you!) What's his name? He grew up in this town. Check this out come on and bring it down! '' ''(Kick punch chop, I got the funky flow, M.I.X the flour into the bowl!) You gotta do what!? (I gotta redeem!) You sure about that!? (I gotta relieve!) You gotta do what!? (I gotta receive!) But most important, (I gotta BELIEVE!!) Whatcha gonna do when they come? (I gotta redeem!) Whatcha gonna do when they come? (I gotta relieve!) Whatcha gonna do when they come? (I gotta receive!) You gotta do what? You gotta do what? (I gotta BELIEVE!!) Whatcha gonna do when they come? (I gotta redeem!) Whatcha gonna do when they come? (I gotta relieve!) Whatcha gonna do when they come? (I gotta receive!) You gotta do what? You gotta do what? *Parappa solo* Somebody say ho! Ho Say ho! ho! Ho Ho Say ho! ho! ho! Ho Ho Ho Now scream! Everybody say ho! Ho Say ho! ho! Ho Ho Say ho! ho! ho! Ho Ho Ho Now screeeeam! During Level Cool Entrance MC: Alright, alright, alright! You got it. Now take it away! 'Cool Fail' MC: NO! NO! NO! What's the matter? I'm back for you now! Bad Some people will leave, and not as many screams are heard. The stage will be slightly darker, and an uncomfortable spotlight will illuminate Parappa. Awful More people will leave, Cheap Cheap and Fleaswallow will be the only who will sing, and the instrumental will become quieter. The stage will be pitch dark, and the spotlight will illuminate Parappa even more. End of level dialogue Good PaRappa: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Everybody! and don't forget! You gotta believe! Thank you! (Alright, ladies and gentlemen boys and girls...) Cool PaRappa: Alright, alright! ladies and gentlemen boys and girls! Thank you so much! This was all made possible because I never gave up! And I always believed in my lovely Sunny Funny! Yeah, thank you! *Sunny Funny giggles upon hearing PaRappa's speech* Bad/Awful *Everybody leaves, except PaRappa, Sunny and Katy. PaRappa is looking slump after everybody leaves.* Sunny Funny: Maybe next time. *PaRappa looks up in shame.* Trivia * If the wrong button is pressed, a piece of junk will be thrown at Parappa. * Each "I gotta" line references a previous stage. ** "I gotta redeem" references Stages 3 and 4, where Parappa redeems himself for something. ** "I gotta relieve" references Stage 5, where Parappa relieves his bladder. ** "I gotta receive" references this stage, where Parappa recieves an invitation. ** "I gotta BELIEVE" is Parappa's motto. Category:Stages Category:PaRappa The Rapper